The Regular Transformers: Cybertron
Plot The Deceptihogs manage to conqur and stole the Cyber Planet Keys. Soon, special help of Decepticons (Cybertron). Transcript *(The episode starts on somewhere in space, Barranco Megatron form, Bowser Megatron form, and King Pig form approached) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': (Checks his holographic map) Here it is, the area where the Cyber Planet Keys hidden. *'King Pig (Megatron form)': Their lost homeworld of Cybertron. *'Bowser (Energon Megatron form)': Impossible! That can't be Cybertron technology. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Well in this dimension, it is. *(The lords encountered the keys and they tooked them) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Now nothing shall stop us now! *(Zelok form approached) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Zelok, what brings ya here? *'Zelok form': My lords, glad you wanna meet. *(Decepticons TFC arrives) *'Megatron (TFC)': Hello, my lord. We here to help. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Welcome, Decepticons (TFC). *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'(Scene shows to the Autobirds and the rest of Zim's Gang)' *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': I have call out this meeting for a reason, we shall find a way to defeat the Deceptihogs. *'Zeb': How are we gonna do that? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Well, one of us should have something for my plan, anyone of you guys have something to complete my idea? *'Kanan': Guys, I sense that Deceptihogs at Transformers Cybertron dimmension. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': How did you know? *'Kanan': I'm a Jedi. I sense something everything. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': How the hell would Jedis sense if they smell and thought!? *'Ezra': He sense Deceptihogs are gonna head it to Transformers Cybertron dimmension. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Probably because they are a total bunch of d**ks! *'Ezra': That's nasty! *'Green (Grimlock form)': Sorry. *'Thel': Zim, can you use the teleporter to take us to Transformers: Cybertron dimmension? *'Zim': Sure. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *(At TFC dimension) *(The Empire are attacking the town, the lords showed up) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Huh, no sign of Autobirds yet. *'Megatron (TFC)': No one can stop us. *'Coby': Oh, no. *(Autobots (TFC), Coby Hansen, Lori, Bud Hansen, Professor Lucy Suzuki, Stanton and Mike Franklin teleports to the park) *'Bud': We're here. *'Zeb': Zim, there's someone who can help. *'Zim': Autobots (TFC), Coby Hansen, Lori, Bud Hansen, Professor Lucy Suzuki, Stanton and Mike Franklin? *'Lori': Yes. *'Zim': What's a problem? *'Coby': Our town is attacking by the Empire. *'Red ( Optimus Prime form)': Well we got a job to do. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *(Back at TFC dimension, the Autobird ship approaches, releasing the autobirds [Optimus Prime form, Yellow form, Green, form, Orange Jazz form, White form, and Big Red form] by fighting the Empire) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Shooting and killing many Empire troops by shooting out laser beams) What are the Deceptihogs up to this time!? *'Red (Ultra Magnus form)': Their are sending help. *'Yellow form': By who? *'Big Red form': Decepticons (TFC) Look. *(Decepticons TFC arrives) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': What the- ANOTHER DECEPTICONS!?!? *'Megatron (TFC)': We're helping the Deceptihogs to take over this town. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! !!!! (Punches Megatron TFC in the head) *(Mighty Eagle and Mighty Dragon arrives) *'Mighty Eagle': What's going on? Aren't we invited to fight? *'Green (Grimlock form)': Mighty Eagle!? Mighty Dragon!? Oh yeah, we wanted to give you guys a break, cause we are already taking care of the mission to save this town. *'Mighty Dragon': Come on. We're your friends. We're part of the team. *'Mighty Eagle': Hey, can we touch the allspark? *'Green (Grimlock form)': Sure. *(Mighty Eagle and Mighty Dragon saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clone of Wheeljack and Smokescreen) *'Mighty Eagle (Wheeljack form)': Hey, guys. I'm in Wheeljack form and Mighty Dragon in Smokescreen form. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Punches Megatron [ TFC] many times) THIS IS YOUR END!! (About to shoot and kill Megatron [ TFC]) *'Mighty Dragon (Smokescreen form)': You did it, Red. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Yep, I guess I did. *'Mighty Dragon (Smokescreen form)': Time teach the Empire a lesson. *(Megatron TFC is shown to survive and shoots Red Prime form in the leg) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': WHAT THE HELL!? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!!!!!! *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': Hey look, I found a key. (Holds a Cyber Planet Key) *'Megatron ( TFC)': Wait a minute, I just drop that by accide- I mean, HEY DON'T YOU DARE PLUG- *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': Cyber Key Power! Wait, Cyber Key- (Before Big Red form could finish his question, he released an atomic laser explosen blasting Megatron TFC till he was injured) Uh, did I just hurt Megatron ( TFC)? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Oh...my.....God.... *'Green (Grimlock form)': (Yanks the Cyber Key from Big Red form) What the hell? What kind of a key is this!? A treasure key? *'Black (Drift form)': I waana see its power! *'Green ( Grimlock form)': But I am the only who saw it first! *'Big Red ( Heatwave form)': Yeah but I am the one who got it first. *'Black (Drift form)': Yeah, but I am the one who is first to be excited to see by how feel this power goes! *(Big Red form, Green form, and Black form tried to get the Cyber Planet Key by fighting over it while fighting each other) *(Autobots TFC arrives) *'Optimus Prime (TFC)': Stop fighting, Autobirds. *(Big Red, Black, and Green stopped fighting for a moment) *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': But this key is so powerful. *'Optimus Prime (TFC)'; Yes. These Cyber Keys are devices that give Transformers power-up abilities. Each one contains a fragment of the power of a Cyber Planet Key. A Transformer can use one to boost their abilities for a duration of time before the Cyber Key is used up. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Chef Cochon (Soundwave form)': Well, do you have a next plan or what!? *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Look. It's Decepticons (TFC) *(Decepticons TFC arrives) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': What happened? *'Chef Cochon (Soundwave form)': Since when did you Decepticons (TFC) retreated so quickly!? *'Menasor (TFC)': We got Megatron (TFC) injured. *'Lisp Pig's Cousin ( Bludgeon form)': Well its not like that he would fail to turn into Galvatron (Cybertron) if he died. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Maybe this dark energon will work on him. *(Zelok form is using a dark energon to revive Megatron TFC) *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': What ish derk energein. *(Megatron TFC is revived) *'Megatron TFC': I'm back. Thanks for revive me, Zelok. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': No problem, I am glad to revive ya. *'Lisp Pig's Cousin (Bludgeon form)': Oh boy, (Holds a Cyber Key) I found a key, I wonder what happens when I let it attached on me. (Puts the key in) *(Q Deceptihog Symbol appears on the key, scene changes to Lisp Pig's Cousin's mind, making the wheels active, scene switches to Lisp Pig' s Cousin (Bludgeon form) having a smart look) *'Lisp Pig's Cousin (Bludgeon form)': According to my calculations, I find the key that I attached to let some become a genius. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Where did you find it? *'Lisp Pig's Cousin ( Bludgeon form)': I found it after Galvatron (G1), dropped it. *'Thunderblast': Why would Galvatron (G1) dropped it? *'Lisp Pig's Cousin ( Bludgeon)': He dropped it by accident, since I use this key inside me, I am now smart,and no one will prevent me from becoming a powerful genius. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': What are you going to use the Cyber Key for? *'Lisp Pig's Cousin (Bludgeon form)': You'll see. (Invents something) *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Zelok (Shockeave form)': So what do we do? *'Lisp Pig's Cousin (Bludgeon)': WITNESS! MY INVENTION! (Shows some kind of a machine with several legs, eight blasters, a decepihog smbol and a decepticon symbol) Its my KillerTron nine hundred. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Pretty good invention. *'Lisp Pig's Cousin (Bludgeon form)': Yep and with this thing, this can successfully destroy the Autobirds. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Will it work? *'Lisp Pig (Bludgeon form)': Of course it will, I am already a genius! *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Time to destroy the Autobirds. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Mighty Eagle (Wheeljack form)': How do you know about the Cyber Keys, Autobots (TFC)? *'Green (Grimlock form)': Yeah, tell us more about them! *'Vector Prime': It use it to power up abilities. *'Green (Grimlock form)': I see. Big Red got it. *'Big Red (Heatwave form )': Oh my god, I love this Cyber Key, can it also help me read notes too? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Actually, Big Red, we don't have notes. *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': You're right. *(Female Red, and Female White Bird arrives) *'Femle White Bird': You guys use a hand now? *'Green (Grimlock form)': Probably not. *'White (Bulkhead form)': Yeah we don't necessarily need help right now. *(Female Red Bird and Female White Bird saw the all spark, touched it and suddenly got zapped by transformation into clones of Override and Flareup) *'Female Red Bird (Override form)': You we're saying? I'm Overide form. *'Female White Bird (Flareup form)': And I'm Flareup form. *(3 Empire Warships approached) *'Female Red Bird (Override form)': Look it's 3 Empire Warships! *'Mighty Dragon (Smokescreen)': We gotta teach them a lesson. *(Mighty Dragon form kills 3 Empire Warships) *'Female Red Bird (Flareup form)': You did it. Trivia *The Deceptihogs served themselves themselves as the main antagonists. *Decepticons (TFC) are gonna help the Deceptihogs. *Autobots (TFC), Coby Hansen, Lori, Bud Hansen, Professor Lucy Suzuki, Stanton and Mike Franklin got a job at the park. *This episode takes place before Regular Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015). Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Long Hour Episodes